Memory devices used, particularly in computers, are arrayed on the computer circuit board, or mounted on small circuit boar& to group encapsulated memory device packages into a distinct amount of memory capacity. For example, SIMM (Semiconductor Integrated Memory Module) devices, utilize several memory device packages interconnected on a small circuit board to form memory modules. The devices comprise integrated circuit memory chips encapsulated into discrete protective packages, with electrical connections established by soldering exposed chip contact leads onto corresponding contacts of the circuit board. The sockets into which the memory circuit boards are mounted on the computer circuit board occupy considerable space, especially if the computer is to be designed to utilize 4-Mbytes or more of memory. As computer boards become more complex, and additional functions are integrated into fie computer circuit board, the space required for individual memory devices and SIMM modules needs to be reduced to accommodate other circuitry.